The present invention relates to a display device, and is applicable to a display device of an RGBW scheme, for example.
The luminance of white display in a liquid-crystal display (LCD) is determined by the luminance of a backlight and the transmittance of liquid crystals. Enhancing the luminance of the backlight leads to an increase in electric power consumption. It is preferable the transmittance of the liquid crystals be enhanced. As described in JP-2007-010753-A or in U.S. Pat. No. 7,911,541 corresponding thereto, there is an example of a display device which realizes white peak display by raising the transmittance of liquid crystals substantively and thus enhancing the luminance of white. This existing method is intended to achieve the enhancement of transmittance without an increase in electric power consumption by use of pixels of white (W) in addition to those of the primary colors, red (R), green (G), and blue (B). That is to say, the color representations in existing display devices are composed of the pixel groups including the four sub-pixels of R, G, B, and W. These display devices are hereinafter referred to as display devices of the RGBW scheme.